The Haunting Of Mostly-Dark
by joey the ripper
Summary: Horror Fic. Mostly-Dark Negaduck dies and makes an arrangement for his eternal torture, Poltergeist Mostly-Dark Negaduck sets himself for revenge on his arch-nemesis who caused this premature ending… but Mostly-Dark Darkwing's life is more complicated than the villain expected, but that just means more fun for him... right?


**Warning: **This is a Horror Fic, where we play in paranormal and supernatural, and toy with the already threatened sanity of many many characters, as well as my OC, this is to be dark and demonic so be warned.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Darkwing Duck._

_**A/n:**__ Welcome to another weird and Wacky story, this time around well things are going to be interesting… things will be different… _

_**Summary: **Horror Fic. Mostly-Dark Negaduck dies and makes an arrangement for his eternal torture, Poltergeist Mostly-Dark Negaduck sets himself for revenge on his arch-nemesis who caused this premature ending… but Mostly-Dark Darkwing's life is more complicated than the villain expected, but that just means more fun for him... right?_

**The Haunting Of Mostly-Dark**

Chapter 1

**Eternal Torture**

Negaduck sat up slowly and looked around, the explosion hadn't landed him where he thought it would, instead of waking up in a hospital bed, or even in a prison cell, he found himself in a cave, he got to his feet and listened carefully, there was something going on deeper in the cave, he cast another look around and gave a shrug, he may as well see what was going on.

He started walking and when he rounded the bend he found a large cue of people all walking through a turnstile into a screen of fire, next he noticed the dragon with a pitch-fork deliberately forcing them to continue on into the flames, the dragon looked at him and drew a sharp breath. 'Well, well, Negs, you finally took one too many huh?' The dragon grinned manically at him. 'You never were indestructible, you know.'

Negaduck folded his arms and cast a glare around at the scene he was in. 'Is this supposed to be hell or am I just on a cheap movie set?'

'Nah, the cues the way in… course you're never one for a cue, are ya, Negs?'

'Got that right.'

'So… let's have a looksee at what we've got in store for you.'

'Eternal torment I assume.'

The dragon gave a shrug and pulled out a long list. 'Negaduck… Negaduck… Negaduck… Ah-ha! Here you are…'

'That thing tell you how I died?'

'Blasted into micro-fragments as a result of Darkwing's intervention.' He said calmly.

Negaduck scowled at the idea.

'Says here that you're valid for a brochure decision.'

Negaduck rose his eyebrow. 'And what's that supposed to mean?'

The dragon put the list away and pulled out a folded brochure. 'You're one of those tough customers, ya know, the type who deserves many different tortures…'

Negaduck cracked a wicked grin. 'So the choice is mine?'

'Yep… gotta warn you though, Negs, nothing is as good as it sounds in here… I worded it especially so.'

'So why are you _warning_ me about it?' Negaduck asked genuinely puzzled.

'Because you've been a right source of entertainment for me over the years and I think you have potential.'

'Potential for what?'

'Take your pick, Negs…' The dragon said passing the brochure to Negaduck. 'Don't forget that this is an _eternal_ choice… you don't get a second one.'

'You can lay off the foreboding, I'm not scared of anything.'

'I know… that's why I'm warning you.'

Negaduck looked through the booklet, _Arena fighting, lava baths, toiling, haunting_ 'Haunting?' He asked.

'I had a feeling it might catch your eye.' The dragon sighed. 'That one's the disconnection torture, no one will actually be able to see you, and you watch the world continue without you…'

'Haunting…'

'Poltergeist style, Negs… actually now that I think about it, you as a poltergeist would be just as entertaining,'

'So the catch is I'm not going to be actually alive?'

'The world goes on without you, no one will really know you're there… minus your poltergeist activities of course.'

'I could handle that.'

'What forever? You'll get bored, Negs.'

'I'd get bored no matter what I pick.'

'True… so what devilish idea are you concocting?'

'Well you're the devil aren't you? You tell me.' Negaduck said casually.

'You want to haunt Darkwing? Seriously, Negs? That's a bit-'

'Think about it, I can have _so_ much fun with him.' Negaduck said eagerly.

'He's only got a certain amount of years.' The dragon pointed out.

'Then I'll move on and pick on some other sap…' Negaduck said with a shrug.

'Well on your head be it, so here's the details, if it gets to a point where someone casts a spell on you to get rid of you, you'll become visible to them.'

'All the more fun.' Negaduck said dismissively.

'You _will_ be invulnerable since this is your eternal torture and all.'

'Right.'

'Ghost box sessions are to be strictly demonic.'

'Ghost box?'

'It's a radio device that flicks through stations you'll be able to grab words from the stations to talk… ghost hunters love messing around with the dead.'

'So?'

'So you have to be demonic… what am I _saying?_ I'm talking to Negaduck here! Just go nuts, Negs.'

Negaduck grinned. 'Worst behaviour for ghost hunters.' He said with a nod. 'Anything else?'

'General rule, when the light appears don't go to it, you're dead and stuck there and that'll just mean you get brought straight back here.'

'Right… is it really a _light_?'

'We had to go with it… it's memorable.'

'So anything else?' Negaduck asked impatiently.

'No, not really…' He clicked his fingers and a mobile phone appeared in his hand. 'Take this… It'll let me contact you.' He said passing it to Negaduck.

'Why would you?' Negaduck asked.

'Dunno, but I give them out to everyone who chooses this one, eventualities and all that, but I haven't had reason to call yet… besides, part of the torture is not being really able to communicate to anyone, I've got a few who are stir crazy up there from just being that way.'

'Not me.'

'They said that too ya know… and I doubt you're going to just handle it either.'

'Well, we'll see, now won't we?'

'You going mad is probably the second scariest idea I've ever had.'

'Much obliged.' He took his hat off and gave a bow. 'I'll make it entertaining.'

'Right, so let's see who is playing with an Ouija-board in St Canard.'

'What seriously you have to wait for that?'

'No, but it's a good place to send the beginners… you can have some fun with them.'

Negaduck smirked.

* * *

_A/n: That's right, Negaduck died… it was bound to happen with the way I've been treating him… but this Negaduck is a Mostly-Dark Negaduck and he's going to play in a Mostly-Dark Normalverse, where Darkwing is highly questionable… I can't right either Duck correctly so we play it safe with alternates, but it's never safe with these guys…_


End file.
